


Cravings

by TCbook



Series: Omega Hannibal [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, a little smut, pregnant hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: The clattering of the spoon was louder than you think.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @clearbluewater3 and @harkerx for betaing this piece <3

Will woke to the clink of silverware against ceramic, clattering and echoing inside the rooms of the house. In the same second Will noticed the absence of his pregnant mate, the warmth of his body still lingering beside him, heavy against his chest, his scent deeply impregnated over the linens with the sweet heated smell of the omega. 

Will stepped out the bed, silently walking from the master bedroom of their house, scenting the familiar warmth of their house, making sure there wasn’t any stranger making the weird noises coming from the other floor. Will walked down the corridor, down the stairs, across the sitting room and the dining room, whilst still hearing the sound of metal against the sink, the sound of the silverware drawer opening and closing, the soft tap of barefoot steps around the kitchen isle and the door of the fridge opening and closing.

Will scented the dining room air, the sweet smell of caramel, chocolate and condensed milk mixing with yellow processed cheese and pasta. Will smiled before closing the final steps to the kitchen door, looking at the slouched image of his mate and husband shining with the light of the opened refrigerator doors, scooping heavy dollops of sweet condensed milk from a can, his upper lip curving and wrapping around the spoon with a humm.

Will watched Hannibal scrape a couple of spoonfuls of the sugary contents of the can before turning around, fixing his eyes on Will’s crooked smile.

Without a word, Hannibal Ieft his treat over the counter, right beside the empty mac and cheese dish, and the container previously filled with chocolate ice cream swirled with caramel. 

Will watched the omega lick his lips and his fingertips, a blush starting to bubble over his high cheekbones matching the salmon of his soft pajamas.

“Did I wake you up?” Hannibal asked after clearing his throat of the sticky sugar.

“I think you dropped a spoon”

Hannibal looked at the spoon resting inside the sink, still covered in the creamy cheese from the frozen meal.

“I just came to check if you needed any help with the victim of your hunger.”

“I was hungry, I can’t fight with her, my dear. She’s kept me awake with the idea of a mouthful of chocolate covered raisins and cheap cheese.”

“I see your sweet tooth is finally showing.”

“I don’t have a sweet tooth!”

“Oh my love, I know about the hidden chocolate covered candied orange peels.” Will said, closing the space between them, nuzzling the soft and sweet space between Hannibal’s chin and his chest, some of the hair poking out the vee of his pajama and tickling Will’s nose with a fresh brush of Hannibal’s scent. 

Hannibal growled softly, without any real feeling behind it but a little guilt and sleep making his eyes lower and his breathing soften, summoning the deep purr of the alpha to lull him between his arms.

Will kissed every inch of skin he could reach without breaking the hug, nuzzling and nibbling over the omega’s clavicles, the tendon of his neck, the mound of his adam’s apple bobbing with a click under his lips. 

“Do you want to finish your snack in bed?” Will whispered not daring to wake up the spirits that usually gave life to their home, not willing to disturb the soft steady purr coming from his mate.

Will scented Hannibal’s neck one last time before stealing a kiss from his lips, licking the traces of sweet condensed milk, sucking at his lower lip a little until the omega whined something like a purred yes.

Will took Hannibal’s hand and the half eaten can of condensed milk, leading his equally bare footed husband across the house and up to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

He didn't expect the strong hold of Hannibal's arms around his chest, the intruding but welcome press of his cold nose over his nape, dragging long deep breaths of his scent. Will felt the slight protuberance of his belly fitting just right in the crook of his lower back, the press of Hannibal's chest on his back, while his nails racked his chest willing to tear his shirt apart.

A little growl grew in Will's chest when with a twist Hannibal pushed them to the bed, whimpering over the alpha between his legs. 

“Will, I need, milymasis, I need you as the sea needs the sky to be blue, I need you as the sunset needs the night to exists.” Hannibal whispered between kisses, rocking his body against the alpha in a soft wave.

“Let me take care of you, my love, let me provide comfort and nourishment, let me provide for every of your needs as raw and bloody they are.”

Will cupped Hannibal's jaw, enjoying the sweet caramel of his eyes, melting for him in big, fat, desperate tears, he kissed them dry, and then devouring his husband's mouth in a kiss that, for a moment, left Hannibal limp and fuzzy over the bed. Will maneuvered himself over Hannibal, slowly uncovering his body, kissing and licking every inch of skin, proving that the sweet tooth of the omega made him sweeter under his tongue. 

Will caressed the long planes of his shoulders and down his chest, playing with the soft hair there, pinching and rubbing his nipples before taking one inside his mouth. Will felt Hannibal holding his breath, as if he was embarrassed of the sounds he was making, like Will hadn't heard every sound Hannibal could make under his touch. Will sucked and tugged at both sensitive nubs until Hannibal wiggled his pajama pants off, his hard and heavy cock dragging between them, the smell of his slick filling Will's mouth with sweet promise.

Hannibal opened his legs wider, wantonly stretching his neck and dipping the curve of his spine, his rounded belly making the alpha purr and kiss his path down. Scent marking his neck over the stretched skin of his six month’s pregnant mate’s belly, moving lower until he could press open mouthed kisses to his cock, over the head, down his length, licking at the sweetened beads of precome until they turned into a stream that mixed with the inviting slick between his cheeks. 

Will hummed happily, taking Hannibal inside his mouth, swallowing him almost whole, enjoying the broken little sounds his mate made, how his legs trembled and his muscles tightened. One hand idly played with Hannibal's slick hole, rubbing and slipping inside just enough to make Hannibal squirm in exactly the way he liked. 

Will felt a big hand tugging his hair, his mouth leaving Hannibal's cock with a wet pop before watching his mate bare his fangs and growl. 

“Now.” was just a hiss, and Will didn't need further menace, he knew what those hands were capable of. 

He felt his knot twitch when he tasted Hannibal's slick from his fingers, the hormones answering a primal call that their bodies sang to in answer perfectly. 

Mate, Hannibal needed his mate. 

Will sat on his haunches and pushed inside Hannibal without hesitation, taking him by his hips and letting Hannibal wrap his legs around him. 

Both moaned loudly when Will was fully seated inside and started to move at the needy pace Hannibal begged for. His moans breaking into whimpers with every forceful thrust.With bared fangs, snarls and thirst for the other they moved together until they end spent and sticky over the other, Will's knot tying them to Hannibal's hard grip while they kissed until they were breathless. Will kissed Hannibal's new bruises and then re-opened the mark of his bonding bite, letting the omega do the same with the new bloody bite on his neck. 

“Thank you, my love.” Hannibal whispered reverently, his voice soft and pliant with love while Will scratched his scalp and combed the loose strands of his hair.

“I love you, every part of you.” Will whispered back, pulling out when his knot deflated.

Will prepared to go back to sleep, squeezing the whole length of his body against the omega, rubbing at his freshly bitten scent gland. The position only lasted a moment, Will felt the long stretch of Hannibal’s arm reaching for his half eaten treat from the night stand, Will chuckled when Hannibal hummed a moan around another spoon of condensed milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> come to say hi! I don't bite (too hard)
> 
> Twitter @tc_book  
> tumblr @tcbook


End file.
